Who Do I Choose
by Emma Leigh Sophia
Summary: Amu and Tadese are close friends but Amu and Ikuto are closer friends. They do everthing together and Ikuto teases her as well. She has had a crush on them both but only told Ikuto that she liked Tadese, but what happens when they both confess to her? Who does she like more?
1. Chapter 1:Info

Why Does He Like Me

**Em: Hi everyone out there. ~ Smiles like an idiot~ This is my first Amuto fanfiction so please light judgment.**

**Ikuto: *whispers to readers* Please judge as hard as you would like. ;)**

**Amu: ~whacks Ikuto in the head~ You idiot! Be nice or else.**

**Ikuto: Or else what?**

**Amu: Or else I will tell Em to change it from Amuto to Tadamu. ~smiles mischievously~**

**Em: Hello guys we need to g-**

**Ikuto: You wouldn't dare**

**Amu: Oh yeah hey Em can yo-**

**Em_:*~screams out~* _YO we don't want this story to be about this conversation _*~mutters under breath~ even though it already is* _Anyway can we go on with the story and no I will not change it because I am too lazy. Hehehe.**

**Ikuto and Amu: Ok fine we will stop**

**Em: Thank God. Now, Ikuto, since you were the on to first make the comment you get to do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Fine_.*~sighs~*_ Em does not own Shugo Chara or the characters in any way shape or form. If she did it would suck and I wouldn't be hot**

**Em: _*~mutters~*_That Little Jackass Bastard. Ok So on with the story.**

Hi! I am Hinamori Amu. I am 15 and I go to Seiyo High. I am a freshman in high school like most people there except the fact that I came to the school three months into the school year and I only know the members of my band, _Fallen Angels_; the members of our band are Utau, Yaya, Rima, Nadeshko, and I; and our "rival" band, _Blood;_ the members of _Blood _are Ikuto, Kukai, Nagiko, and Tadese. My band was here in the beginning until we met at a fair two summers ago. My dad is a huge music producer and my mom does photography. We lived in New York for a while but my dad had us move to Orlando, Florida because that's where all his bands are. We moved constantly in one state though so I would avoid people and try not to cause attention to myself and would answer questions with at least a head nod or one word. That's why everyone calls me _"cool and spicy". _The only people who would try to befriend me would be if they were trying to use me to meet a band or sign up with my dad's company, _Embryo_.

**-Em: Ok so I know that was a short chapter but its my first. The next one I hope is going to be longer. PM me if you want to know more and to give me ideas.**

**Ikuto: I hated it.**

**Em: That's because you weren't in this chapter.**

**Ikuto: Well duh. Nobodys going to like it because the story doesn't revolve around me.**

**Em: _*~Whispers to Amu while Ikuto rants on and on about how this chapter sucked~*_ Is he really so stupid that he doesn't realize he is in both Authors Notes that I did.**

**Amu: _*~Whispers back to Em with Ikuto still at it~*_ I think he is. LOL**

**Em: Ok Ikuto, we all get it You can shut up now.**

**Ikuto: No way. BAKA**

**Em: Hey Amu can you go get the duct tape? Preferably the pink and purple one please…OH! And a chair.**

**Amu: Ok. _*~Smiles Mischezeously~*_ Hehehe**

**Ikuto: Like I am supposed to be scared about two BAKA girls trying to tape me to a chair and shutting me up. Hahaha.**  
**Em: Hey Amu while you're at it can you get either my brothers baseball bat or the heaviest pair of pointe shoes I have. Oh and do the thingy please.**

**Amu: Ok and sure. _**~~Readers please pay attention~~**_ If you want Ikuto safe then please Rate and Review though he might have a concussion and or memory loss.**

**Ikuto: _*~Screams Out~*_ PLEASE R&R IF YOU DO AND YOU SAVE ME I WILL GIVE YOU PPL A COOKIE!**

**Amu: though I doubt he will remember.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Beginning

**_Why Does He Like Me_**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

**Em: Ok I guess we won't hurt Ikuto but we will not let him be in at least 6 author notes for certain reasons I will not say why.**

**Amu: The reason he can't be in the 6 author notes is because 1 he is in the hospital, 2 he doesn't remember us that much, and 3 he isn't stable.**

**Em: Oh don't worry we sent him a get well card that says:**

_**Dear Ikuto,**_

_**Hope you remember how much we hated you. We did this for a good reason. You might be asking yourself ,"What did I do?". Well you were a nonstop jackass and kept going on and on about how much you hated the first chapter. So me and Amu both agreed on shutting you up. Next time don't be so much of a jackass next time or else I might take Amu on making it a Tadamu. You got lucky. Your fans are also lucky that I didn't hit you in the face. Oh yeah also you will not be in the next 6 authors notes. Get Well Soon!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Em and Amu**_

**Em: So… What do you think of the letter I wrote?  
****Amu: I loved it, except for one thing….  
****Em: What? Stop being quiet and tell me Damn it!  
****Amu: I think it NEEDS MORE SPARKLES (DON'T ASK)  
****Em: I guess so. Oh! I can one of the other guys make it so that when he opens it, glitter and sparkles explode in his face.  
****Amu: Yay! He will be sparkly and cute  
****Em: Tell me what you think and give me ideas for anything. Yoru.  
****Yoru: Em doesn't own Shugo Chara in any way shape or form.  
****Em: So cute!*~FANGIRL MOMENT~*  
_**

**Amu's POV:**

I got up on a monday at 7:45a.m. "Oh crap. I'll be late for school! Why didn't mom wake me up?" Her question was answered as soon as she got out of bed. There was a note that said:

_**Dear Amu,**_

_**I am sorry that the best I could do was write you a note, but anyway I had to leave at 4:00a.m. and I was pretty sure you didn't want to get up at 2:00a.m. to get to the airport to go to California to meet dad. Good Luck in school today. ;)**_

I took a shower and got changed into the uniform. a white polo button up shirt,red plaid skirt, a red tie, black jacket,and black sneakers. I didn't have time to make myself a lunch and throughly brush her hair. So much for first impressions. Since she was late she dashed to school hoping to be on time. I just made in with about 10 minutes to spare.

Today is my first day of school but its everyone elses 91st day because I just transfered here. the day before my friends told me to stay away from Saaya and her group.I asked why and nobody would tell me except for Utau. After thet I wished I wasn't so curious. She told me that Saaya ruins everyones reputationand is bossy. She also told me that her dad is a millionare and Saaya is going to marry a prince. Good for her, and when they get married I hope she goes to Rome, but anyways. When I got to school I hid from Saaya while searching for my friends. Little did I know that one of them already found me.

"Boo", a deep voice blew at my ear.

"AHHHH! IKUTO! BAKA!" I screamed at the midnight blue haired guy in front of her. He was a few inches taller than her. Then she started hitting his chest untill we fell over. He was laughing allot while I was still hitting his chest and blushing. When I looked into his sapphire eyes, he stopped laughing he started smirking, but I didn't realize why.

"Geez Amu. I didn't know you wanted me this much. Even if you did, you could of just asked", he said while grabbing my ass.

"PERVERTED CAT",I yelled, while blushing a deep red color.

**Ikuto's POV:**

"PERVERTED CAT", she yelled at me while turning several shades of deep red and jumping off me.

"Why do you keep calling me that? I haven't done anything like that in 2 years. I've been a good kitty-cat just because you asked me to be", I said purring and rubbing my head on her knee like a real cat does when you give them a treat.

"Get up Ikuto",she said still blushing.

"Awww, ok", I said pouting.

"So have you run into Saaya yet? Or is she waiting 'till lunch?", I asked.

"I don't know. Is it a bad thing if she is waiting?", she asked me with a thick voice. When I looked into her honey colored eyes I noticed that she was crying.

"I don't know, but if that is the case then you are eating lunch with us today", I told her. She looked surprised that I told her that she would sit with us and hesitated to respond.

"Um...sure I guess."

"Good. Now come here", I told her while holding my arms out to hug her. She slowly came back over to me and I hugged her while she was crying.

"Shhh. It's ok.", I said muffled by her fluffy buble gum pink hair. "It will be alright."

"How are you so sure? Saaya and her group surround me where I sit in the classroom, and all my friends are on the other side. She is also in every class I have till Lunch every week", she told me.

"Then lets go to the teacher and ask him to switch your seat with the huge jock that sits next to me", I told her. She giggled.

"So the big bad kitty is afraid of a jock, even though you would totally win", she said laughing. I pulled away and smirked.

"And litle strawberry thinks she is smarter than the big bad kitty", I retorted while she laughed harder.

"Yes. This strawberry does think so because its true", she said back.

" Ok thats it",I said. I grabbed her by the waist and threw her over my shoulder why she started to scream.

"PUT ME DOWN IKUTO PLEASE", she said.

"Hmm... Let me think... Nah I think I will keep you for a while."

" Are you only being a pervert for me?"

"Possibly"

"Aw you're so sweet but PLEASE STOP!"

"Nahh. It's too fun to see your reaction."

"Where are we going?",she asked

"To Yuu Nikaidou's class room."

"Fine but put me down."

"No."

"Jackass."

"Thank you",I told her.

We walked into the class room and found the principle sitting in the teachers chair, but nobody was in the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Why Does He Love Me**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_***Recap starts***_

_**When we got to the class room, we found it deserted. Except for the principle who was sitting in the teachers chair.**_

_***Recap ends***_

_**Amu's POV:**_

**When Ikuto turned into the classroom he stopped. I was wondering why he stopped so sudenly. I was about to ask him when he put me down abruptly. I turned around to find a tall****man with light brown hari facing the window. **

**"Ah Ikuto, it doesn't surprise me that you would be late but Amu. Wow I actually thought you wouldn't turn out like him. What happened?"**

_**Ikuto's POV:**_

**I was about to grab Amu and make a run for it until she started speaking.**

**"Well you see sir, I came here a little late this morning with Ikuto because my mom is over protective because of what happened to my dad and my little sister, Ami,and didn't want me goimg alone. So I go to school with Ikuto. When we got here we found the doors locked so we walked around a bit until I got tired so we sat down around the garden. I fell asleep and Ikuto picked me up to take me into the infirmary. I was tired because I just got over a cold. I woke up before we got there and at first I was very confused so I freaked out until Ikuto told me it was him. He told me what happened and was about to let me down when we came in. We tried to find a staff member but there was no one around. So again sir it was not our fault that we were late because first off we can't control traffic, sorry 'bout that, second you aparently don't have many staff members and its not like we have a key." **

**I was staring at her the entire time. I couldn't believ what she just did.'_Now I remember why I fell in love with her in kindergarten. This girls got guts' _I thought.**

**"Ok Amu. Go to class. Ikuto, I need to talk to you." I gulped because I knew why he wanted to talk about.**

**Amu stayed put until I told her to go. She reluctantly went away.**

**"Does she know anything about your past because if I were her I wouldn't trust you one bit."**

**"DON"T SAY ANYTHING TO HER ABOUT IT!" I screamed at him."I will tell her when the time is right ok"**

**"Fine but if you don't tell her soon, I will have Tadase tell her."**

**I stared at him. " I will tell her but if Tadase does, I will kill him. I swear I will." I said walking out of the room.**

* * *

**OMG People Know My Account All Around The World. I was so happy I called my friend, who was sleeping and she got pissed at me... yeah I also jumped up and down. Yay to peoples everywhere. Thanks for the support. 3 U**

**~EmRyder**


End file.
